Bloodshed
by Elliot-Janus
Summary: Their story started as he wished for a new chapter. Reincarnation AU. Dramione/ Athena x Ares. One-shot.


**Author's Note** : A big thanks to aru-dight for reblogging this on tumblr. This is my take on mythology with a Dramione twist.

 **Rating:** K

 _Act I: Their Beginning_

 _Her story started in the battleground where blood splattered as every spartan conquered and stands victorious. Her tale started with the carvings of every breastplate, telling the woes of the woman in front of the knights. Her fables was learned in the minds of the young readers who wear their hearts upon their sleeves._

 _But her story starts today._

Her mind structures ideas within a minute even if her body belongs to a mortal one.

In this world, she was a witch who orchestrated a plan in defeating a mere dark lord. Even in her form, grey eyes continued to intimidate even the greatest wizard as her voluminous tresses sparks with lightning. She thinks it's a gift vested upon her from her patriarch.This body, she thinks, shares her greatest strength and weakness.

In this world, her resolve differs from what she think was wrong.

The world she lives today demonstrates the value of aristocracy and grandeur. It depicts dirty blood as inferior and unwanted. As unfortunate as it was, her shell wasn't spared. Carved upon her was a mark her mortal body shouldn't have.

She was fortunate in her past life but in here, she was gifted with a dirty blood. Still, she think of the carvings as an art.

 _His tale of woes started within the soldiers of the Athens. Whispered by the nymphs who became his lovers. His art of war conquered even the ideology of dictators and leaders. His triumph continued until the beginning of a new chapter._

 _But he didn't breathe until today._

Aristocracy and the values of the pure molded him from head to toe. His robes became his armor as he sneered insult to those unworthy. He prided himself with glory and fame. In this world, he was a wizard whose intellect challenges even the brightest witch of their generation. The mere thought of dirty blood assures the disgust in his silver orbs.

In this world, he sacrificed something he forgot in his past.

He fed himself lies as he struggle to held his father's approval. Fear didn't worm into his heart until the arrival of a dark lord whom they deemed worthy of a crown. As he lives, he was the mirror image of his past self. Immovable yet full of doubts.

Their story started in the ruins of Athens as ashes from the raging fire continued to fall. Her grey eyes glinted with pride as she watch the fall of his men. His orbs speaks with regret as he struck the spear through her abdomen.

His regret starts a new chapter.

"If we were in the same side, would it be possible to be friends?"

Her voice echoed through the walls of the girls lavatory. It is start of an end as they speak of the tragedy. Her body curled up from the pain of the torture curse.

"I don't think so. My prejudice runs through my veins."

His words struck a thought within her. It wasn't voiced but he continued.

"We wouldn't be friends, I think. We would be lovers."

Her tongue darted out of her plump lips as she started to reply.

"Would that be better?"

He looked in her grey eyes. He was bounded by an oath made by his mother. He can't go back to the battlefield as the Boy-Who-Lives engage to his mission. Still, he can move but he stayed with her.

"Yeah. I know it would."

 _Their story started with their father. He was meant to break everything he held dear. She was ordered to deliver justice and peace. They were believed to be rivals. Stubborn but strong. Full of wisdom yet filled with regret._

 _Their story started as he wished for a new chapter_.

They met outside the ministry. She was still worn out by the war but she fights. He was done and tired and he wanted to have his peace. They stand still, eyes meets the other.

"Is now a better time?" he uttered full of doubts but he fights.

"I believe now is the better time." she muttered as her lips begin form a smile.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea?"

 _Their story started even the beginning of time. Torn between duties, they would meet. Some lives are tragic as the ancient. Some are filled with joy._

 _Theirs started with a bloodshed but ended with a wish._


End file.
